


Jelsa Drabble Collection

by ForeverDelighted



Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1226236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverDelighted/pseuds/ForeverDelighted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Jelsa drabbles requests.<br/>Prompt 1-Gets distracted while reading book<br/>Prompt 2-Student/teacher relationship.<br/>Story Three-Phantom of the Opera Jelsa style<br/>Story Four-The Princess and the Fox<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fifty Shades Of-

**Author's Note:**

> Story One: Fifty Shades of-
> 
> Prompt: OTP A is reading a book. OTP B is bored. Therefore OTP B decides to distract OTP A as much as possible until they do something else.

It was glittering twilight night, the full moon shone brightly, surrounded by his ever faithful companions the twinkling, glistening stars.

Most of the worlds occupants on this side of the globe had all but succumbed to the seductive allure of the worlds of dreams, keeping Sandy the Sandman busy for the time being. However, one resident of the lands of Arendelle refused to fall into the slumbering realm, instead opting to stay in the company of her libraries latest occupant.

Tucked into her bed, propped up against her pillows, with a single candle alighting a small fraction of her room, lay Elsa, Queen of Arendelle, in her hands she held a single, weathered old book.

Her eyes darted right to left as she read the words, unconsciously her lip found it’s way between her teeth, a soft smile spread upon her lips. It had been far to long since she had last had the opportunity to read one of her beloved books, and after much debating with herself, she decided to sacrifice a few hours of her precious sleep in order to allow herself the indulgence.

Alas for the young book worm, a certain well acquainted mischievous spirit of winter had other plans. The windows burst open, allowing an intrusive cold wind to sweep past the billowing curtains and into the room, casting the room into darkness as the candles on the queens night stand was forced to flicker out.

Now unable to read the words, Elsa let out a groan, tossing her head back into the pillows stacked up behind her. “Sir Overland Frost, I am no mood for your silly antics tonight.”

"Ohhh" a voice drawled from somewhere within the darkness. "Sir _Overland_ Frost. You only use that name when I’m in trouble.”

"I was in the midst of reading over some… important documents and you rudely interrupted without so much as a knock" Elsa scolded, crossing her arms as she narrowed her eyes into the darkness.

There was a moments silence before Jack responded. “You hesitated before you said _important documents_ " Jack pointed out.

Elsa blinked. “No… I didn’t”

"You did it again."

"And? So what if I hesitated" Elsa snapped, her brow furrowing in confusion.

"The only time you hesitate, milady, is when your trying to tell a lie. Now-" Elsa couldn’t see him but she could tell that wherever he was he was probably folding his arms, smirking at having been able to read her so easily. "What, pray tell, fair maiden, are you reading?"

"Nothing that concerns you" Elsa said, raising her voice while her hand skilfully crept behind herself to secretly tuck away the book under her pillow. "Now if you don’t mind I have to get some rest. I’m quite tired from the days activities and have far too much to do when dawn arrives, so if you may, please leave."

There was a quiet moment before Elsa heard the window bang shut, signalling the spirits departure. She waited a few moments more, listening to the silence that had descended within her room. Carefully, she fumbled for the matches on her nightstand, found them, and lit one so as to light her candle.

The small flame lit up Elsa’s corner of the room once more with a dull orange glow, allowing her the chance to once again to dive into the world her book presented to her. Elsa retrieved her book from its hiding place, then, using both elbows, dug them into her pillow a few times, fluffing them up a bit before again snuggling into her blanket.

Elsa flicked through the dull yellowing pages, then stopped when she landed on page one hundred and thirty two. Her eyes scanned down the page, hunting for her lost location. She inwardly cursed Jack for having interrupted her. Eventually she found her place, and continued on with her adventure.

A few seconds was all she was granted until interruption struck again. Another cold, biting wind rushed through the room, blowing out the candle.

"Oh for the love of winter!" Elsa cried, relighting the candle.

She turned away from the candle and let out a scream.

Jack had appeared lying on the bed beside her, legs outstretched and arms tucked in behind his head, acting as a pillow. He winced at the scream, closing one eye. “Owe-” he said, rubbing one ear. “Way to destroy a guys eardrums.”

"Jack what do you want? I thought you had left!" Elsa snapped, hand resting against her wildly beating heart.

"I can’t leave" he shrugged, returning his arms to rest behind his head.

"And why ever not?"

"I’m bored" he sighed, as thought it was the most pitiful thing in the world.

"Wait what?" Elsa blinked. "You’re… Bored? That’s why you're here? Its three o’clock in the morning and you come to my chambers because you’re bored?"

Jack nodded, moving one arm to absentmindedly play with the lose ties of his hoody. “The boredom is driving me mad. You have no idea what it’s like. I’m the Guardian of fun and here I am. Bored!”

"Jack" Elsa said sternly. "I am the Queen of Arendelle, I have endless responsibilities and obligations to perform on a daily basis. It is physically and mentally exhausting. In short, I need my sleep and don’t have time for this nonsense! Now go annoy someone else!"

Elsa picked up her book, attempting to once more read on.

"Oh come on Elsa, you weren’t even sleeping, you were reading" Jack said, turning over so he was lying on his side, his head resting in his palm, his elbow leaning into the bed. "I’m curious though, what are you reading that would have little miss busy bee up at such an hour?"

"Not your business, Jack" Elsa said.

"Aww come on, tell me" Jack prompted, prodding the queen in the arm.

Elsa ignored him and continued reading.

"Alright then, don’t tell me. But can you at least stop reading and do something more fun with me? The boredom is killing me."

Jack prodded her again. Her ignorance persisted.

"Do you wanna build a snow man?" he suggested.

Elsa ignored him.

"We could go ice skating?"

Ignored again.

"Flying around Arendelle? I know how much you love flying in the twilight sky" he tried to tempt her, throwing in a sly smile.

Yet again she ignored him. Jack decided to retaliate by prodding her in the arm again.

It carried on like this for awhile. Prod. Ignore. Prod. Ignore. Prod. Ignore, though by this point Elsa’s eye was beginning to twitch out of annoyance. Prod. Ignore, fingers tightened on book. Prod, prod, prod.

"ENOUGH!" Elsa cried, slamming shut the book and tossing it aside. "Why are you so annoyingly persistent?"

She turned to face the spirit only to find him having vanished from her side. Elsa frowned, her eyes narrowing. “Jack?”

"So lets see what this mysterious book is, shall we" Jack grinned as he examined the old dusty book before turning it over to read the title. "Fifty shades of-"

Elsa tackled him, cutting the boy off mid-sentence. The two went tumbling over onto the ground, the book flying free from Jack’s grasp.

Jack blinked, looking up wide eyed at the frantically breathless queen straddling his waist. His hands were now pinned to the ground, a thick layer of ice keeping them in place.

"Fine then. Lets do something fun then" the queen smiled slyly, lowering her lips so they were hovering inches above his own. 

Jack gulped, the mysterious book fifty shades of something all but forgotten.


	2. I know what you are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa discovers a secret that her student Jack is keeping and decides to confront him on it. (Slightly inspired by Twilight.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Elsa and Jack in a teacher-student relationship.

"You’re late" Elsa stated, not bothering to turn from the white board to face the offending student.

"And this is news… how?" Jack asked, entering the classroom and tossing his rucksack onto the floor beside his desk.

Elsa let out a sigh, and turned to face her student. She rested her back against the board and crossed her arms. “Your detention started half an hour ago, care to explain why you’re so late? You’ve been here often enough since you moved to this school three moths ago, surely you should know that we are rather intolerable when it comes to time keeping.”

Jack pulled out the chair and sat down in a slouching manner, his arms stuffed into the pockets of his hoody. He pulled down his blue headphones that were perched atop his head, allowing them to hang around his neck.

"Well?" Elsa prompted, impatiently tapping her foot off the floor.

"Well you see" Jack began with a nervous laugh, scratching the back of his head. "It’s a really funny story."

"Uh huh" Elsa nodded, looking at him with an unimpressed scowl on her face. "And I’m sure the snowball fight outside had nothing to with it, of course."

That caught Jack off guard, and the nineteen year old sat there, unsure as to how to respond. “Ummm, well you see, that blizzard came out from nowhere and lets be honest, how often do we get snow in these parts? Not often enough. So I will admit to perhaps being slightly distracted by the snow.”

"Speaking of the blizzard you have to admit it that it was rather strange, wouldn’t you agree?" Elsa asked, her eyes glancing towards the window, watching as the snow fell outside. "Snow in the middle of April. It doesn’t normal snow at Easter time as far as I’m aware."

Jack shrugged, a small bead of sweat slipping from his forehead. “Weird, huh?”

"Very weird" Elsa agreed, pushing herself from the board. "And oddly enough it isn’t the first strange occurrence to happen of late either."

"Oh, do tell" Jack chuckled nervously, watching as Elsa gracefully made her way out from behind her desk.

"Students being hit by mysterious snowballs that materializes out of thin air. Ice somehow miraculously appearing and causing students to slip. Drinks and water fountains freezing. And now a snowstorm conveniently happening an hour before school is finished and resulting in every single class having to be cancelled" Elsa listed off, slowly pacing the front of her classroom as she spoke.

"Why Miss Arendelle, I almost get the impression that you’re implying that I have something to do with all this" Jack said, leaning back in his chair. He rose an eyebrow questioningly.

"I’m not implying" Elsa said quietly, stopping directly in front of Jack.

Jack nodded, rising to his feet. Despite being twenty one, the nineteen year old student was a  fair bit taller than his teacher and had to look down in order to meet her eyes. “Then if you’re not implying anything, what are you doing, Miss?”

"I’m saying for a _fact_ that _you’re_ the cause of all these ice related incidences. That _you’re_ the one causing them.”

Jack starred at her, and for a long moment the two simply looked at one another. A tension settled in the air, and Elsa began to regret ever having mentioned her bizarre suspicions.

An abrupt laugh from Jack broke the silence, startling Elsa. “You’re crazy. I’m not responsible for any of that stuff. Care to explain how I could pull off any of that? I didn’t come here to get accused of doing impossible feats, so if you don’t mind, I’m outta here.”

Jack grabbed his rucksack and headed for the exist. He was about to open the door when Elsa called out to him quietly, freezing him in place.

"I know what you are."

Jack didn’t respond immediately, but a small, soft smile crept up onto his lips. Slowly, he lowered his bag to the floor before turning to face his teacher.  “And what am I, Elsa?”

"What age are you?" she asked suddenly, seemingly changing the topic.

"Nineteen" he replied simply with a questioning smile.

"Alright smart alec, how long have you been nineteen?" Elsa rephrased the question. Carefully she began making her way to the other end of her desk, all the while trying to seem as casual about her movements as possible. Jack was approaching her, and after having declared what she had, she didn’t feel too comfortable being in such close proximity too him as she had previously been.

Jack smirked at that. “Longer than most.”

"I saw what you did a few days ago after class to Gaston. You… you froze him" Elsa said hesitantly, her eyes trained on the boy as he and she circled around the desk, it was as though they were playing some form of a cat and mouse game. Elsa wasn’t too sure that she knew anymore who was the cat and who was the mouse.

"Froze him?" Jack repeated, raising an eyebrow. "And how did I do that?"

Elsa bit her lip, unsure whether or not she actually wanted to voice what she knew. If she did, then that was it, it was out there and she couldn’t take it back because he would know. He would know that she knew. With a steady calming breath she stopped moving, and instead stood tall, allowing him to come closer.

"You did it with your powers" she said, her voice slightly strained.

"Powers?"

Elsa closed her eyes, taking in another breath. “Yes, your powers. Powers to wield the forces of snow and ice. They were given to you by an entity known as The Man On The Moon.”

Slowly, she opened her eyes, finding that Jack was directly in front of her, a breath away.

"You’re Jack Frost, the spirit of winter… and the Guardian of fun."

Three resounding claps echoed through the room. “Well done, you figured it out. I have to say I admire you for having the confidence to actually say it to me to confirm your suspicions.”

For a moment Elsa was stunned into silence. What were you suppose to do when you found out your student wasn’t… wasn’t human. That he was a spirit. For the last three months she had watched him curiously, something like a sixth sense constantly whispering to her that there was something strange about him, something… unearthly to an extent. Where ever the young man went, coldness followed. Strange things would happen.

And now. Now she knew without a shadow of a doubt why.

"Why are you here?" Elsa asked carefully, finally finding her voice, though it came out lower than she would have liked.

Jack lowered his eyes to Elsa’s gloved hands which she was nervously twisting and fiddling with. Slowly, as not to frighten her, he pulled her hands apart and took her left one, removing the glove and allowing it to drop to the floor.

"I’m here because there is someone very special that I had to meet" he said quietly, removing her right hand glove as well. When both hands were gloveless, he allowed his hands to take both of hers, before entwining his fingers with hers. Gently, he pulled her closer, so there was barely a gap between them.

"And who is that, may I ask?" Elsa asked, her heart pounding loudly in her chest.

Jack moved his lips so they were just above her ear and whispered softly, “I’m here for you, my dear Snow Queen. You and only you.”


	3. Into The Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phantom of The Opera Jelsa style. A retelling of the mirror scene in which the Phantom steals away Christine (though in this story it shall be Jack stealing away Elsa.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a token of appreciation to aelfethart on Tumblr. It was inspired by her amazing Phantom of The Opera Jelsa artwork. xx

Elsa closed the door to her temporary dressing room, blocking out the noise of the bustling, fawning crowds of her new admirers outside. Gently, she placed one hand upon the crafted wood and another to her heart.

It had been her first official performance at the Opera Popularie and her heart was still racing from the rush of it all. The cheers, whistles, compliments and flowers the audience had showered upon her after she had finished her part had left her awe struck and dazed.

It was all so surreal that she could hardly take it all in.

It was like a dream, a fantasy come true.

When Monsieur Hans and Monsieur Welselton had approached her and asked her to sing in place of the leading soprano Vanessa earlier that evening on recommendation by Madame Bulda, she had been shocked.

Apparently Vanessa and the new opera owners had had some sort of _artistic disagreement_ and as a result the diva had stormed off, a trait she was quite infamous for. Usually they could bribe her off with grovelling compliments of endearment but this time she had vowed never to return. Her arrogance declared that she have no understudy, and with her absence she had left the opera house the predicament of having no actress to replace her.

Hans and Welselton had been desperate.

If they didn’t find someone to fill in for Vanessa’s abrupt departure then their hands would be forced and they would have to cancel the performance and offer a full refund to disgruntled customers.

So one can imagine that when Madame Bulda, the opera houses ballet instructor, offered them an alternative and suggested that Elsa take up the part, although at first hesitant to allow a cleaning girl a leading role, they agreed, trusting the women’s judgement.

And Elsa didn’t disappoint.

She excelled their expectations, singing with a passion and beauty that left the audience gazing in wonder. Elsa blushed at the recollection of how the masses had risen to their feet, clapping their hands in union and cheering her name.

Small tendrils of ice began to spiral out from under hand that was resting on the door. Elsa watched, releasing a small sigh as the ice slowly circled around her hand, spiralling into small curls and twirls. At least she had been able to keep her powers in check until after the performance.

Elsa had been born with a strange wield over the elements of ice and snow. It was a power that her parents had told her must be hidden away, concealed, unfelt and never shown.

This power was a curse. A dangerous one that had to be controlled, least it be allowed to hurt someone. Elsa shook her head at the thought. She refused to allow it to take over her again as it had once before. Her sister had suffered the consequences of her once losing control over it and as a result Elsa had almost lost her beloved baby sister.

Elsa had always stayed isolated in her room after that traumatic event, but after her parents death the two girls had been moved Paris to live in the Opera Populaire. For the first year Elsa had insisted on staying in her room, earning her keep in the after hours of midnight by cleaning the opera house when no one was around that she could hurt.

Anna joined the ballet dancers, every so often being giving a minor singing role. Her sister loved to sing, just as much as Elsa did and once upon a time the two girls had sung beautiful duets with one another. It was during those midnight hours that Elsa allowed herself to relive those times and would grant her voice the freedom of singing.

She supposed the singing was how she gained the attention of her angel.

Her angel of winter.

She remembered a voice, soft, rich and smoothing, singing from the shadows. She had never once seen he who sung to her soft words of encouragement and endearment, only ever hearing his voice.

With a small smile she turned around, resting her back against the door and finally taking in a proper look at her new dwellings.

Her eyes took in the candle lit dressing room. It was a large, spacious room. The walls were lavished with extravagant architect and expensive paintings of previous divas that had once reined supreme on the stage of the opera house. There was a purple dressing screen off in the corner, painted with clusters of varying shades of lilac flowers. Across from it there was a walk in wardrobe, filled to the brim with some of the most fancy and gorgeous dresses Elsa had ever laid eyes on. There was also a table with plenty of make up and hair accessories and a small chair placed in front of it.

The room clung with the thick, sweet fragrance from the hundreds of roses placed everywhere throughout the room, on dressers, on the floor and spare tables. All were gifts from the audience who had watched her preform.

Despite the large quantity of impressive flowers and beautiful furniture the most striking feature in the room was the floor to ceiling mirror sitting directly across from the door. The mirror was held in a beautiful blue icy frame that was detailed with thousands of intricate tiny snowflakes, each one different and unique like the very snow that fell from the sky every winter.

Elsa made her way towards it, watching as her reflection seemingly came towards her. When she was about a foot away from it she smiled at her reflection. Her light blonde hair fell in a cascade of curls and locks down to her waist. Her hands idly took a small section of her snowy white gown on either side, and she gently swayed it to the left and right. It was a simple corset gown that fell to the floor, most of it was hidden behind her white robe.

"Elsa~" a soft voice disembodied voice whispered.

A shiver ran down her spine at the sound of the voice. Curiously she looked over her shoulder, trying to find the location of the owners voice. At the corner of her eyes she saw something glimmer in the mirror but she turned another sound echoed loudly through the room, capturing her attention.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Elsa turned from the mirror and looked to the door.

"Who is it?" she called.

"Someone who wishes to build a snowman with a dear old friend" a young mans voice replied.

The door opened and Elsa’s childhood friend Kristoff entered the room. Elsa smiled fondly at the young man. He was dressed in a fine black suit that was tailored perfectly to fit him, under his jacket peeked out a white blouse and wrapped around his neck was a green cravat.

Kristoff had been Elsa and her younger sister Anna’s childhood friend. Their parents, both wealthy landowners, had shared in a strong friendship in the past. It came naturally that they wished their children to play with one another, and so every summer Kristoff and his parents would visit Elsa and her family in Arendelle. The trio had grew up together. It was only after her parents tragic death that had forced the sisters to move to France to live in the Opera Populaire was the friendship severed.

Until now.

He came towards her with a gentle smile.

"I did not think you would have recognised me" Elsa smiled teasingly, clasping her hands in front of her. "How long has it been since we last met?"

"Far too long, Elsa" Kristoff smiled, moving forwards to offer a hug.

Elsa didn’t quite catch onto to his intentions at first, her mind too focused on the sudden dip in temperature. A noticeable chill ran down the room, not at all effecting the young women, but instead sending a shiver down the young man.

Elsa’s eyes slowly travelled across the room, her lip unconsciously finding its way between her teeth. At the bottom of the mirror she saw the tiny fingerprints of frosts appearing, slowly creeping its way further up the glass.

"So" Kristoffs voice drew Elsa’s attention to back to him. "How about a warm hug?"

Instantly panic flickered across Elsa’s face and she side stepped his attempt to embrace, her hands shooting upwards to warn him off.  She didn’t want to offend him, but she couldn’t risk physical contact.

Not yet… she still dared not touch even Anna.

Kristoff looked at her queerly, taking a cautious, apoplectic step back.

"Forgive me, I meant no disrespect" Kristoff apologised, taking another step back.

"No. Forgive me… I… I have an awful cold that I would not wish upon my foulest of foes. Forgive me, please" Elsa lied, offering a soft smile and curtsey instead.

"Well then I thank you. As I recall it was always Anna who loved to share her ills with me" Kristoff laughed. "How is Lady Feisty pants? Hopefully still not getting you into too much trouble."

Elsa laughed, rolling her eyes. “Does she do anything but that?”

The two laughed.

"Well I was hoping that you and Anna would join me for an evening meal tonight, to celebrate your successful performance" Kristoff said, taking a look at the grand tokens of affections from all her admirers scattered through out the room.

"Is that the only reason?" Elsa asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kristoff let out a nervous laugh, scratching the back of his head. “The true motive being that I wish to rekindle our friendships once more. I have missed you and your sister dearly, Elsa. I hope we can be as we once were so long ago.”

Elsa smiled fondly, lightly nodding her head.

"Me too" she whispered, but the small smile quickly faded when her eyes lingered over to the tendrils of ice steadily creeping up the mirror, cracking the delicate glass. "But we can’t."

"What?" Kristoff blinked, startled. "Why ever not?"

"Because we just can’t" Elsa sighed, unable to explain herself. Kristoff had never been aware of her powers, only Anna and her parents, but now even Anna’s memories of her powers had been stolen away from her with age.

"Forgive me Elsa but I am not taking no for an answer."

"Ex-excuse me?" Elsa stuttered, her eyes widening. "Kristoff, please understand that I have no time… I… I have a music lesson soon!" 

But Kristoff was hearing none of it.

"My horse will be ready in half and hour, be ready by then and we’ll go collect your sister. Until then, Elsa" Kristoff said, quickly existing the door.

"What? No wait! Kristoff! I can’t…. I…" Elsa covered her face, letting out a small mumble of frustration. "I can’t Kristoff…. can’t you see that I can’t."

She stool there for a while, unsure of how to proceed. Eventually she decided the best option was to go down and explain to him that she was still feeling ill and didn’t want to inconvenience him, nor Anna. She could insist that the two go on there own and have a good time. They deserved it. Elsa recalled how fond of Kristoff Anna had been, and how painful their separation had been as well. At least now they could get some time alone to catch up and reacquainted themselves with one another…. without the burden and threat of she.

Besides, if the drop in tempertaute and manifestion of ice, not of her doing, when Kristoff ahd entered the room was any indication, then it was clear her angel had several objections to her spending time in the company of the young man.

Decision made, Elsa went to start getting ready.

A draft suddenly entered the room from nowhere, causing the women to pause. Turning her head cautiously, she watched as the tens of dozen of candles flickered dangerously close to going out.

A gasp escaped her as they did and more frost began to appear, spreading from underneath the mirror and blossoming into spirals and twirls that slowly crept their way along the marble flooring towards Elsa. Elsa’s eyes darted up to the furniture and she watched as ice coated over the items, slowly freezing them.

A strange warm feeling settled within her. She didn’t know what it was but whatever it was it was telling her that there was another presence in the room. A very familiar one at that.

No… it couldn’t be… he… he couldn’t be showing himself to her… could he?

Although frightened, Elsa tried to keep on a masquerade of calm. She hurried towards the door, her hand reaching out for the handle. Meeting the spirit was not something she was sure she was ready for yet. And with the way he was acting with the manifestation of the ice, it was clear he was in a foul moon, and that was not something she wanted to be on the receiving end of. The moment her hand touched the cold brass a freeing wind blew through the room, freezing the handle into solid ice and preventing her from opening it.

“ **Insolent boy!** This is slave if fashion! basking in your glory!” a man’s voice boomed throughout the room, causing Elsa to jump in fright.  “Ignorant fool, this brave young suitor. Sharing in my triumph.”

Elsa slowly removed her hand from the handle, timidly tuning and clasping her hands in front of her, her hands nervously twisting and pulling at her gloves.

"Angel of Winter, speak I’ll listen. Stay by side, guide me" She sung softly, hoping that her flattery would tame her teachers temper. "Angel my soul was weak, forgive me. Enter at last, master" Elsa sung softly.

"Flattering child of the winter. See why in shadows I had. Look at your face in the mirror. I am there inside!"

Her heart beating madly against her ribcage, Elsa turned towards the mirror. She could see someone seemingly standing on the other side. He was tall, in his right hand was a large curled staff. He donned a long black cloak that skimmed the ground and almost seemed to merge with the shadows surrounding him. He had snowy white hair and the most radiant blue eyes that almost seemed to glow in the darkness. As Elsa approached closer, she noticed he wore a white mask that covered one side of his face from the world. She couldn’t help but wonder why he wore it.

"Come to the angel of winter" The spirit whispered, his hand reaching out to take hers.

Elsa didn’t want to go. She was afraid. But there was an alluring quality in his voice that made her feet move on their own accord.

Slowly… she placed her hand into his.


	4. The Princess & The Fox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Based of the story of the Princess and The Frog.) Young Elsa sneaks out from the castle and comes across a mysterious white fox who offers her a deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is basically a spin-off of one of my favourite stories The Princesss and the Frog and was inspired a little bit by Disney's' version of it. For those of you that don't know the original story, shame on you (I joke! I love you really!) it's about a young princess who is out playing with a golden ball that falls into a pond. A frog offers to get it for her, only if she will love him, allow him to eat off her golden plate and sleep in her bed. After that he turns into handsome prince and the two are wed. cliché, I know. Buuuuut I like it.

Good. Well behaved. Polite. Perfect. All were words used to describe the eldest princess of two, Elsa, daughter of the proud King and Queen of the beautiful lands of Arendelle. Elsa never really thought of herself as all of these things, or at least, not all the time.

For sometimes, on rare occasions, she indulged in letting loose the mischievous, cheeky spirit hiding beneath the perfect girl exterior. She'd cause a little mischief, a bit of mayhem here and there. The best part was, and it was probably the reason people still used those five words to describe her, was that she never got caught.

She was a master of putting on an innocent facade. All it really took was a few bats of her long eyelashes, a simple, tender smile, and small tilt of her head that would send her braid cascading over her shoulder. If asked if she had been responsible for whatever chaos had been unleashed, she would shrug her shoulders, and shake her head, offering up a small apology for their inconvenience at whatever had occurred. And no one would be any the wiser. It was a rare day when she was asked if she had been directly responsible for any form of disorder as no one would usually ever even contemplate that the perfect little girl would have involved herself in any form of trouble. It was an impossible thought. Completely inconceivable.

Elsa grinned at the thought. Silly people. As the saying goes, it's the quiet ones you have to watch out for.

Those precious trouble making days though, were long behind her. She wasn't a carefree little girl anymore. She was a nine year old who had the weight of the world on her two little shoulders. No longer did she have free range throughout the castle, instead she was confined to her room, least she endanger those she held dear with the frightful power lurking within her. A power to bring forth the elements of winter; snow and ice. Anything she touched would freeze instantly. If she was angry or upset the temperatures would drop, sometimes to such a degree that the entire room would freeze over in a layer spiralling ice. Her emotions would often call upon the snow to descend from above, covering everything in the cold white powder.

For the first few years the powers had always brought her great amusement and wonder. Back then it had seemed like a gift from the heavens. She and her younger sister had plenty of fun with it. Filling the room with endless piles and heaps of snow that they could use to build snowmen or snow angels. Elsa would often freeze over the floors, letting the girls skid about in their socks. Elsa smiled fondly as remembered all those times her powers had granted her sister and herself such loving memories.

It had been those very powers, however, which had once brought so much fun and adventure into the two girls lives, that had almost stolen away Anna's life. Forever destroying their bond.

Ever since that day everything had changed.

Gloves were now her armour, her way to protect everything from her icy touch. Her room was her sanctuary, a place were she could be safe and kept away from those that she could hurt. The moon was now her only companion, every night she would watch it, watch it as it changed from it's crescent form to the full round beacon. There were nights though, when the moon wasn't faithful and vanished completely from the starry skies. Those were days when her heart was filled with the greatest loneliness, longing and a desperate desire for freedom. Even the moon itself didn't seem to be constantly bound to the sky, and yet here she was, forever chained to her room.

It was on one of those nights, when those feeling were highest, did the mischievous, trouble making, carefree, adventure loving spirit break free.

And broke the rules.

It was midnight when she slipped out of her room, her little silver ball that she and Anna had often played with tucked safely under her arm. Cautiously, she made her way down the darkened hallways, her only light the dull yellow glow from her little lantern that she held in front of her.

It took her awhile to get out of the castle, due to trying to avoid any squeaks that the wooden floorboards would make. Every time she did step on a squeak the sound was deafening and she couldn't help but fear that had awoken the entire kingdom. But after a few breaths, and with no guards ambushing her, she would carry on, the unbearable excitement urging her forward.

Once outside she made her way through the village, staying in the shadows to avoid the guards. Eventually she made her way through to the near by forest at the side of the mountain. After a short walk down an old familiar dirt path she found a small open space with a vine ridden, ruined old well with a small broken bucket lying beside it. It was here that she and her sister had often came to bring forth the snow and would sleigh down the side of the mountain. It was one of her favourite places. And little did she know, that it would soon be the place where her destiny would change.

And so, under the protective gaze of the stars, Elsa played with her ball. Kicking and tossing it in the air, laughing giddily as she chased after it. Throwing the ball up high, she summoned her powers, creating a ramp of ice for the ball to travel down and around her.

Behind her a twig snapped, startling her. She gasped turning around to find nothing there. How strange... she was sure she had heard a twig sna-

_Splash!_

Elsa, mouth gaping and heart thudding wildly, twirled around again to face the small well behind her. She may not have known what had created the snapping sound, but the splashing sound she had no doubts of what it could be. Her silver ball had fallen into the well!

"Oh no!" Elsa gasped.

She raced over, placing her hands on the edge of the well's wall and peering down into the darkness where she saw the faint glimmer of her ball reflecting in the waters surface a good few feet down. With the bucket system broke, there was no way she could retrieve it. It was lost. Trapped within the well.

"No, no, no! That was our favourite ball!" Elsa cried, a veil of trembling tears forming in her eyes.

"Hello princess, have you lost something?" a soft, smiling male voice said.

Elsa looked up, startled. Sitting across from her on the well wall was a beautiful white fox, it's bushy tail curled up around itself, hiding its tiny furry paws from view. It titled its head, its ears flopped over as it took in the sight of the little girl through curious icy blue eyes.

The princess blinked.

"Did... did you just... did you talk?" she asked hesitantly.

The fox titled its head to the other side and said nothing.

Elsa shook her head. "Oh dear now I'm hearing things."

With a soft smile she made her way over to the other end of the well. Without fear she petted the creature, stroking her hand from the tip of it's neck down the length of its back. The fox closed its eyes, treasuring the display of affection. "Your fur is beautiful and soft Mr Fox."

"Why thank you" The fox replied, smiling.

Elsa screamed, falling backwards and landing on ground. The fox jumped from fright, it's fur standing on edge and ears perked. "Why princess are you alright?"

"You... you" Elsa stammered, scampering backwards and pointing a shaky finger accusingly at the fox. "You... you did speak! You! A Fox! You spoke!"

The fox snorted, rolling its eyes. "And your point is?"

"Foxes don't speak!"

"And little girls don't normally have ice magic to wield either."

Too shay. The fox did have a point. Though it didn't make the revelation any less bazaar for the young girl. With a shaky breath Elsa asked "What... what do you want?"

The fox let out a yawn, stretching it's paws along the wall and arching its back in an almost cat like movement. After it finished it's stretch it shook its head, gracefully leaping off the wall and making its way over to the petite blonde. Elsa responded by scooting back further, her eyes wide and never leaving the oncoming fox.

The fox saw the fear alight in the little girls eyes and slowed its movements, instead opting for taking smaller, slower steps so as not to frighten her. The fox approached her as though she were some fragile creature that he could easily scare away if he wasn't careful.

"You don't have to be scared. I wont hurt you, princess" the fox said gently.

Elsa nodded weakly, not truly trusting what the fox had to say. For all she knew it could be some sort of demon or evil spirit that wished her harm. After all, despite what he had said, where she was brought up, foxes certainly weren't known for their conversational skills. This was no normal fox, that she was sure of. She had to be wary of him for sure.

"My names Jack. Jack Frost" the fox said, bowing lowly to the ground. "I know that Arendelle has two princesses so which are you? Anna or Elsa?"

"Elsa" she replied quietly, her voice shaking.

"Well Elsa, I have a proposition for you. Are you willing to hear me out?" Jack asked, making his way over to her before sitting down, his tail swaying behind him.

Elsa narrowed her eyes. "What kind of deal?"

Jack looked over his shoulder towards the well. "You lost your ball. I can go get it for you if you like?"

A spark of hope of retrieving her beloved ball lit up within Elsa. The tears in her eyes vanished, replaced with a glimmer of hope. "You... you could do that?"

Jack nodded.

A thought occurred to the little girl then. Her mother had always warned her never to be too trusting, least she be taken advantage of. When she would one day take over the throne there would be many who would seek out her trust and favour all in order to achieve their own means. Trust was something that she should never give out so freely. It had to be earned. And even then it could be lost in a blink of an eye.

Through narrowed eyes Elsa asked, "What do you want in return?" After all, there was always a catch.

A sly smirk appeared on the foxes lip. "Smart girl. All I ask for is two things. First off, I would like a kiss and second for our hands to be fastened when you're of age. Does that sound fair?"

Elsa's frowned, her brow furrowing. It seemed a reasonable enough request.

_'A mere kiss and my hand fastened with a ribbon around his. What harm could that possibly bring?'_ Elsa reasoned, completely unaware of the true meaning of hand fastening.

To the young girl, the demands seemed fair and hardly worth batting an eyelash over. The ball was so precious to her, it had been gift from Anna on her seventh birthday. It held many dear and fond cherished memories of a time when she had been free and had been able to be with her sister. To Elsa the ball was priceless. It was a reminder of her sisterly bond. It was what she looked at to remind herself why she locked herself away, to reminder that she was doing the right thing. So what was a kiss and a hand fastening to her?

"Okay, I accept" Elsa said, raising to her feet and brushing off the dirt from her dress.

Jack bowed and swiftly dived down into the well. Elsa waited patiently, nervously biting on her lower lip. Was the fox really capable of getting her her ball back?

The second the thought had crossed her mind her silver ball was tossed out of the well. It bounced along the ground before finally coming to rest at her feet. Elsa's face lit up and she let out a giddy giggle, picking up her beloved ball and hugging it tightly.

A horn roared across the lands, causing Elsa to jump. It had come from the castle, meaning her absence had been discovered. Heavens only knows how worried her parents would be. A twinge of fear settled in her, causing her stomach to churn. She was going to be in so much trouble for sneaking out! She had to get home quickly.

"Mr Jack Frost!" Elsa called out down the well.

The fox leapt out from the well, landing on the wall in front of her. He shook himself wildly, freeing off all the water that had collected in his fine fur and soaking the young princess who cried out in surprise.

"Oops, sorry" Jack laughed, using his paw to pat down the fur sticking out at odd angels atop his head.

"Sir I am terribly sorry, but I must leave. I am afraid everyone has noticed that I'm no longer in the castle and if I don't get back soon I'll be in an awful amount of trouble" Elsa explained, clutching her ball tighter.

"Very well, but if you don't mind I would like you to keep your end of the bargain" Jack said with a flick of his tail.

Elsa looked at the fox, a red flush covering her cheeks. Well she had promised, hadn't she? Sucking in a deep breath, she puckered up her lips and planted a soft kiss atop Jack's little button nose. It was damp, a soft layer of wetness sticking to it. Elsa pulled back instantly and let out a distasteful yelp.

"Your nose is wet!" Elsa scoffed, wiping her mouth with her sleeve.

"What did you expect?" Jack shrugged his little fox shoulders.

It suddenly began to snow. Elsa looked up in alarm. It was mid July. It shouldn't be snowing. The small flurries slowly sauntered to the ground, quickly covering everything in a soft blanket of beautiful, glowing snow. The leaves on the trees were rapidly encased in a thin layer of ice, allowing them to capture and reflect the twinkling stars above.

"Wow. It really is beautiful" Elsa smiled, allowing herself to acknowledge the rare beauty that he powers could bring if she let them.

"It sure is" Jack said.

Elsa frowned. His voice sounded different. A tad deeper than before. Turning, and for the second time that night, she let out a loud scream.

Gone was the white fox, with a bushy tail, and damp black nose. In its place was a young man with shockingly white hair as white as freshly fallen snow, pale white skin, and eyes as deep and blue as the purest of glaciers. He wore a brown tattered cape, brown trousers and white shirt. On his feet he bore no shoes. The boy smiled at her, and leapt down from where he had been sitting on the wall.

He approached the princess, kneeling down beside her. "Thank you, my dear Elsa."

"How did you do that?" Elsa gasped. "You... you were a fox but a second ago!"

"That I was" Jack smiled, with a fox like tilt of his head. "Many years ago an evil wizard named Pitch cast a spell on me. A kiss from a pure hearted princess would be the only way to break it."

Elsa's eyes widened as she looked up at the young man in wide-eyed wonder. "So the curse is broken now?"

Jack's smile faltered for a second and sadly he shook his head. "Not yet. But it will be once you keep the rest of your promise."

Elsa frowned. Oh! The hand fastening.

"Oh sure that! I'll do that. When will we-"

"Princess Elsa!" Elsa heard her father's voice shout from the distance. She could distantly hear the thunder of horse hooves across the ground, followed by a series of voices calling her name and title. Elsa gulped. She was in deep, deep, deep trouble!

"I have to go. Will I see you again?" Elsa asked, timidly twisting her hands together.

Jack smiled and gently taking one of her hands, softly, he placed a kiss upon her knuckles, earning him a light blush of red on Elsa's cheeks. "I promise. You will. Just wait."

And with that he left. Elsa never saw him again until the day of her twenty-second birthday.


	5. Flying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Jack frost takes Elsa flying for the first time, scaring Elsa.

The fortress of trees rustled and swayed gently in the mid-autumn breeze, dozens of crisp amber leaves dancing through the air. Sunlight streamed down through the gaps in the leaves still clinging to their branches, basking the grounds below in a fair, golden light.  

Amidst the ruins of an old, forgotten castle, mainly made up of a few pillars, arches and broken walls, lay Elsa lying on her stomach on a dark purple blanket. Besides her, strewed about, where various books and varieties of chocolates that every so often she would nibble on as she delved into her latest edition to her book collection.

It was a book on ancient Greek legends that her father had brought home from his travels to one of the neighbouring kingdoms. Elsa found herself fascinated by the tales.

Every time she had went to indulge herself in its adventures, however, her beloved younger sister Anna, would intrupt her.

So, against her better judgement, knowing her parents would not be happy should they find out, Elsa snuck out of the palace grounds.

She took refuge in the lost ruins that lay not to far away from home. The rubble remains of the castle had always intrigued her ever since the first day, a little over a year ago, when her father had taken her through them while on a hunting expedition.

It had been Elsa’s first and last hunting trip.

Killing animals was not a sight she wanted to see. As far as she was concerned they were innocent animals and did not deserve to die for simple sport.

A falling leaf fell upon the pages of her book. Elsa brushed it off, flipping the page and taking another bite of her chocolate.

“The legend of Icarus,” Elsa read allowed.

Elsa hungrily devoured the story, learning about the tale of an incredible craftsman, Daedalus, and his son Icarus, who had been imprisoned inside a tower buried within the unbeatable depths of a mighty labyrinth that Daedalus himself had created.

Although trapped, Daedalus did not stand by idle and accept his fate. He constructed an ingenious plan to escape with his son.

Overtime, he collected the fallen feathers of birds and crafted two sets of magnificent wings so that he and Icarus could escape by air, flying above the labyrinth and finally tasting the sweet taste of freedom once again.

Elsa pondered the idea of flying. How amazing would that be? To soar high into the blue sky and break through the clouds, to actually be able to feel them! Would they be as soft and cushiony as she imagined?

Excitement bubbling with her, she jumped to her feet, her book clutched in her hand. She began running around, her arms spread out wide like wings and a giddy laughter bursting free of her.

Spying a small, climbable pillar stump, Elsa charged towards it, twirling around a few times before reaching it. She scaled it clumsily, lifting her skirt up to allow herself more ease when climbing.

Once she reached the top, she looked down and smiled a toothy grin. Her arms boldly spread out like the wings of a bird.

“Oh I wish I could fly,” Elsa sighed ardently.

Her eyes gazing up in longing wonder at the endless stretch of blue sky, the odd cloud floating through the air.

A gentle wind teased her, blowing her hair loose from its braid and causing it to fall down in a golden cascade of waves and locks.

Unbeknownst to Elsa, someone heard her wish. Someone perched atop the old castle arch, unseen, unheard and unnoticed, who had quietly been observing her.

The persons name was Jack Frost, the spirit of winter. He was a young man dressed in a brown cape, white shirt and brown trousers, no shoes on his feet and a long curving staff in his hand.

Jack had been lazing about the old castle grounds when Elsa had appeared. He had thought it had been a chance to have some fun, but the girl seemed more content in reading her book.

He had tried making it snow to catch her attention, frosting the trees and the ruins in an impressive display of intricate ice blossoms. Oddly enough, the little girl only cast a scowl at the flourishing flaunts of his abilities, muttering something about getting better control before returning to her reading.

After an hour he gave up, melting the ice and instead opting on carrying on with his lounging on the arch. At least, until she started running around pretending she could fly.

Elsa smiled, putting down her arms and opening her book once more to finish the tale. She wanted to know if they escaped and what it felt like for them to sail through the skies above the intricate labyrinth walls.

Flipping through the pages, she found the story and hurriedly skimmed through it, finding where she had left off.

“Flying. Taste of freedom. Ah! Here I am.”

Tragically, only one, would ever taste freedom again it.

The wings were held together with wax. Daedalus warned his son not to go to high, for is he did the sun’s warm rays would melt the wax and the wings would not hold together.

The rush of excitement and pure, untameable sense of freedom at having the ability to fly, however, overwhelmed Icarus. He did not heed his father’s words and took to the air faster than a caged bird longing for the feel of the wind beneath its wings.

He flew too high… and the wax melted.

Elsa frowned, shutting the book over.

“He fell?” Elsa gasped, dropping the book.

Her eyes immediately sought out the book, watching as it plummeted to the Earth not far below and whacked off the ground, the spin of the book snapping in two.

Elsa’s eyes widened, a gasp escaping her.

Her upset at the book breaking though, was overshadowed by the thought that if she fell she may end up just like the book.

The idea of flying seemed far less appealing.

“I don’t wanna-”

There was a feeling of arms, one around her the back of her head and the other at her knees, before she was suddenly lifted up into the air.

Elsa let out a scream. “Put me down, you ruffi-”

Her words died when she saw no one. She was just simply hovering in thin air, but it felt like someone was holding her up in their arms.

“You wanna fly? Well, today’s your lucky day little girl, cause Jack Frost is feeling in an indulgent mood today,” a males voice laughed, a clear grin evident in the way he spoke.

Elsa let out a startled yelp.

Who had said that? There was no one here! What was going on? She had to be dreaming! There was no way this was-

Suddenly she took off into the air, flying fast upwards, the wind rushing against her face.

Elsa screamed her lungs out, her eyes feverishly watching as her safe haven below, along with her books and chocolate, grew further and further away, disappearing into a tiny dot as she broke through the clouds.

She shut her eyes tightly, continuing to scream in fear. Seeing the land so far below, everything that usually seemed so big appearing so small, was just too dizzying.

“Oh come on, don’t be scared,” the voice laughed.

She felt the arms tighten around her and the next thing she knew she, whatever was carrying her, was spinning through the air, twirling in wild circles.

Tears stung at her eyes and little Elsa began to cry. She felt her head bump against something, her capturers chest presumably. With a vicious sob, and not wanting to see the spinning sky, she buried her head into the chest.

“Oh please don’t cry!” Jack gasped, finally taking in just how scared the girl was. “You did ask for this. I was only trying to give you a bit of fun. You were reading that boring old book for so long I-”

“Fun!” Elsa cried, wiping away the tears with her sleeves. “This isn’t fun!

Jack bit his lip, slowly down his flying speed.

Elsa then processed his other words. The book…. the story! Icarus! He… he fell!

Her eyes widened in fear as she took in the staggering distance between her and the ground. She shook her head, her breath leaving her as she started to hyperventilate.

“No… no…. no I-I don’t wanna fall! I don’t wanna fall!”

Jack winced at the high pitched screech. He looked at her worriedly, stopping flying forward and instead hovering mid air. He tried calming her down with soft words of encouragement, but Elsa was having none of it.

“You’re not going to fall. I wont let you,” Jack promised, gently bobbing his head off of hers to get his attention. “Please believe in me when I say that.”

Elsa opened her eyes, blinking through tear and trying to swallow them back when she felt something hit her head softly. She felt something soft and fluffy tickle her nose.

Pulling back slightly, then wiping her eyes with her heads, she saw a windswept, fluffy mane of white hair. The owner of the hair pulled back too, and Elsa found herself looking into a pair of wintry blue eyes, as vibrant and glistening as waters frozen over on the coldest days of December.

“Who-who are you?” Elsa whispered.

Jack blinked in surprise, a smile forming on his lips. “Jack. Jack Frost.”

Elsa frowned. Where had she heard that name from?

An imagine of herself tucked in bed, her mother lying beside her and Anna snoring at the foot of bed, flashed through her mind.

She had heard that name before.

Her mother had often told her stories of the mischievous spirit. Her mother was convinced that it was Jack Frost that had brought her and her husband, Elsa’s father, together.

Years before Elsa was born, her grandfather had been visiting with his wife and Elsa’s father Adgar, to the kingdom of Arendelle. Elsa’s mother Idna had been sneaking off out of the palace grounds, tired of having to deal with lessons after lessons.

She had been stalking along one of the outer walls, having escaped through her bedroom window. While trying to find an easy way to get down, ice suddenly formed at her feet and she slipped. Or at least, that’s what she claimed.

Her fathers version of the story was Idna had fell on purpose. Knowing full well that the near by dashingly handsome young prince would save her.

Whatever the case, Adagr indeed had saw what was happening and swiftly moved in for the rescue, catching Elsa’s mother in his arms along with her smitten heart.

When Elsa was born, and later Anna, one of Idna’s favourite stories to tell was that one, along with any other versions of the winter spirit that she could find.

Elsa always held a special place for those stories deep within her heart. It was comforting to think that there was someone else out there with powers like her own.

She also liked the mischief and mayhem that the spirit was infamous for getting himself into, and often Elsa would try and take inspiration from the spirits long list of trouble making schemes and tricks. Sometimes even trying to out do him if she could.

She supposed she had him to blame for her trouble making side. Her mother said she got it from her, but Elsa couldn’t help but think that the stories left behind by this entity of winter had helped tailor that mischievous glint within her.

“Jack Frost,” Elsa repeated, biting her lower lip.  Although She was still terrified, right now she wanted to concentrate on anything bar the bewildering thought that she was hundreds, possibly thousands of feet, in the air. “My mother tells me all your stories.”

“Really? I have stories?” Jack asked, his eyes sparking curiously.

Elsa smiled, a small sniff coming from her nose. “Uh huh. You’ve got lots of them.”

“I’m sorry for making you cry,” Jack apologized. “Do you want me to take you down?”

Elsa nodded, closing her eyes.

Jack smiled softly and complied, taking Elsa back down to the ground where he found her and placing her down gently.

It took a while for Elsa to find her feet. She ended up having to grab onto Jack’s hand to try and keep her balance.

“Thank you,” Elsa replied.

Jack knelt down to her height, his staff held in one hand. “No prob-”

Elsa grabbed her broken book and threw it at him. It hit the spirit square in the face, knocking him backwards.

“That’s for your silly antic! How dare you!” Elsa shouted, her hands balling into fists.

Now that she was safely back with her feet planted on the ground where they belonged, she could think clearly. Right now all she felt was anger at the winter being for putting her through such distress.

“If you thought you were getting away with it just because you said sorry then I am sorry Sir, but you were gravely mistaken!”

Grasping his battered nose, Jack sat up, gasping in utter shock .He watched the girl as she stormed towards her picnic area, gathered her things, placed them into her basket then turned to face him.

She curtseyed, her head held high.

“Good day, Mr Frost. If you’re in the business of fulfilling peoples wishes then here’s one I will ask of you. I wish that I will never have to come across you again. I don’t take kindly to antics such as the one you just pulled.”

With that said, Elsa bowed her head, turned around and strutted back towards her castle.

Jack sat there for a moment, completely flabbergasted.

One thing was for sure though, the feeling was mutual.

Unfortunately for Jack and Elsa though, destiny had other plans. For these two would meet again, under a starlit sky, several years from now. An even more troublesome spirit than Jack would be there, waiting with his bow and his arrows poised.


End file.
